Beach Birds
by Mannequin Breakdown
Summary: What may have been a sweet moment between 'mommy' and 'daddy' was ruined in part by Tamaki's idiocy, but mostly by a few birds at the beach. /Edited./


Author's Note: Hola and welcome! This is my first fanfiction, and I'm really excited about that. I've done my best on it, and I hope you enjoy it. If you see anything that needs to be corrected, please kindly point it out to me so I can fix it. Thank you!

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, would I _really_ be writing fanfiction for it?**

* * *

**Beach Birds**

It was getting late. The sun became a darker shade of orange by the minute, descending down into the ocean. A flock of birds flew by, crying out in unison as if to bid the sun farewell, but the gorgeous scene remained unnoticed to the general public. However, in the middle of a private beach, a certain filthy rich teenager stared out blankly into the mesmerizing view. Unfortunately, Kyouya was as captivated by what lay before him as a deaf man is by the music floating above him in an elevator.

There were so many things he needed to be doing right now, other than sitting on a blanket and feeling sand between his toes. Why was he even at the beach, anyway?

As if to answer his unspoken question, a voice from nowhere shouts out a declaration:

"It's going to be a full moon tonight!" Startled, the birds that had begun to crowd around the statuesque form squawked and scattered.

"Really? That sounds great." Kyouya said, his voice showing his complete disinterest. Feet approaching made him turn his gaze and focus upon the sound. Tamaki approached him, eyes wide and pitiable, as he whined, "You were supposed to come find me!"

He thought it was best to avoid that issue (_"Okay, I'll count and then go and find you. Yes, yes, it _will_ be fun..."_), and changed the subject entirely. "Take me home. Now."

"Aw, but--" Tamaki whined, on the verge of tears.

"--Home. Now."

"But, but..._mommy_..."

"If you don't take me home right now, unpleasant things may happen. Things that I will not be held accountable for."

"You... you don't want to see the full moon? It's going to be majestic, mommy!" He clasped his hands together and gave his most radiant smile, ignoring the threat completely. They both knew despite the crippling fear that the youngest Ootori could instill in a person, that he was still fairly susceptible to Tamaki's charming ways. Kyouya found himself presented with various graphic mental images involving Tamaki in a crazed dentist's office, but his face remained impassive.

"Fine..." He groaned, tossing a hand out limply. Tamaki squealed, completely ignoring the threatening look on his companion's face.

"This won't take long, I presume." He stated as a warning. The sun was already setting, so they just had to wait until the moon appeared, he could make a vague comment about how nice it looked, and they would be on their way. Tamaki ran off again, heading towards the water. When he reached the wet sand, and a few waves brushed over his feet, he yelped, "c-cold!" and trotted off into another direction.

Finding that there was no other option for him, he relaxed a little and waited. And waited. And waited. And guess what he did after that? No, he didn't get up and leave, though he wanted to. He waited.

He kept on waiting, but there was nothing.

The sky had grown dark, and stars littered the sky. The sound of the waves crashing against the rocks was louder now than from an hour or so ago. The birds, having returned to their flock, littered the sky and Kyouya's ears with their unharmonious hello to the night.

Kyouya looked up, and around. No moon in sight. No Tamaki. He groaned deeply, making mental notes to have certain vital organs painfully removed his blonde friend. If that boy could once, just once, remember to pack his cellphone when he randomly decided to kidnap someone... (_He could have at least remember to bring some_ _food_...)

He placed his cool hand against his forehead, and leaned forward. He supposed that Tamaki would reappear soon... They had school tomorrow. He couldn't possibly be that much of an idiot, could he?

* * *

The birds were still swarming. Still crying. The moon had still made no appearance, and three hours later, neither had Tamaki.

Kyouya was on the verge of snapping. Hands violently shaking, he took a deep breath to calm himself before standing and wandering around, trying to find his airhead of a friend. He found Tamaki laying in a grass patch on the other side of a dirt hill, where the waves sounded like a distant hum instead of a crashing annoyance. There were birds all around his sprawled form, pecking with sounds of delight at the various bread crumbs around him.

The mild rumble in Kyouya's stomach said that yes, he would have liked some of that food. Exasperated, he stepped on Tamaki's chest to give him his rude awakening.

He groaned, his eyes opening slightly, until he realized to whom he had just awoken. Insert face of an angry, hungry, filthy rich teenager here. Oh, he was going to get it. The first thing to come out of his mouth was garbled nonsense, but finally he mumbled out, "Are you...mad, mommy?" He pointed up at the sky, towards the full moon that smiled down at them. Kyouya hadn't been able to see it from his low angle near the water, but it was definitely there now.

Kyouya's frown softened slightly, and Tamaki beamed, knowing he had gotten him. He turned, his back facing Kyouya's side as he stretched, and heard a splat. "I hope you aren't mad, mommy. Because you know, beautiful things should be viewed up close! Nature has presented us with a chance to examine it's beautiful pale white creation, and as beautiful creatures ourselves, we must observe it! That's why I brought you here." He said, giving a smirk as turned back around. Some of the birds hovered over them, some pecked at the bread crumbs in the sand. Kyouya's hair had an unmistakable white spot on his head, dripping down his bangs onto his black vest. Tamaki's mouth dropped to the sand. That wasn't what he'd meant.

"_Nothing _should be examined this closely."

* * *


End file.
